


Shoulder to Shoulder

by Moiself



Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Ireland Rugby, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rugby World Cup 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to celebrate a try in the opening match of your World Cup campaign than in the arms of the man you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder to Shoulder

To the casual passer-by, they no doubt looked like a pair of travelling supporters, struggling to get into their room under the after effects of a little too much enthusiasm in celebrating the victories of the day.

A slightly more clued in fellow guest might realise that the dark haired man fumbling for his keycard and the dark blond draped across his back were no common fans at all, and that their celebrations had been a little more personally well earned.

Anyone in that corridor, whether they recognised the pair or not, would have to be looking very intently to see what was really going on.

To notice that the dancing feet of the fairer man were due to impatience, not some alcohol forged tune only he could hear.

To notice that the arm anchoring him tight to the dark haired man disappeared under the waistband of his jeans.

To notice that the two pairs of eyes were dark and glazed with lust and desire.

To notice the tongue flickering between lips and between words, lapping at freckled skin as the fairer man almost growled in his companion's ear, voice low and hoarse with want.

"Ro-ob...hurry up...why aren't we inside yet? Why isn't _this_ inside _me_?"

His hand dipped lower inside the confines of the denim and gave Rob's quickening cock a proprietary squeeze.

"Trying here Thomas. Some jackass keeps making it very hard to concentrate."

" _Hard_ to concentrate. Like the sound of that."

“Jesus Tommy! Give us a second.”

Finally, Rob located the keycard and after only one false attempt, got the door open, Tommy leaping up on his back he did so, riding his man over the threshold. He steered him directly to the bed, only to find himself dumped on top of the covers once he got there. Kicking off his shoes, he grinned up at the man standing above him.

“Straight to business. Liking it, liking it…”

Tommy propped himself up on both elbows for a better view, his stare intense as Rob reached for the bottom of his polo shirt and slowly drew it up, tanned toned skin unhurriedly coming into view. Pushing himself to sit upright, Tommy got rid of his own t shirt with none of Rob’s languid grace, the two landing in a tangled heap in the corner of the room where their owners had flung them.

Hooking a finger of each hand through Rob’s belt loops, Tommy pulled him in closer. The bristles of the day's growth lightly scratching across his lover's skin as he showered his dappled torso with nips and pecks. He drew in a sharp breath as he noticed a still angry looking bruise marring the otherwise perfect landscape of Rob's sculpted waist. Tommy looked up to meet the other man's eyes, fingers softly brushing over the mark as though he could whisk it away.

Rob's hand closed over Tommy's.

"It's nothing. Rough tackle. I've had worse. I've had worse from you."

"Probably. At least I always kiss it better though"

"That you do..."

Rob smirked down at his boyfriend. His hips rocked forward on instinct as Tommy's teasing kisses worked their way across his abs, his tongue dipping into Rob’s belly button, his hands slipping beneath his man’s waistband once more, sweeping over skin to meet at his fly. Tongue still dancing about navel, Tommy’s fingers deftly popped the buttons keeping him apart from the focus of his desire.

Tommy peeled away the heavy cloth and pushed it down, tugging it over Rob’s well formed thighs. Following the trail of dark hair southwards, Tommy’s full lips pressed open mouthed kisses over Rob’s cotton clad cock, the eagerness of his attentions a promise of what was to come.

“So proud of you today out there Robbie baby. Best try of the bunch. Best looking try scorer. I hate not being on the park with you, but Jesus fuck...I love to watch you do what you do.”

Rob’s right hand carded through Tommy’s hair, his left snaking up his own body to his chest, thumb flicking over nipple as his boxers were pulled sharply downwards, his cock bobbing against his lover’s face as it escaped its confinement.

"Flattery will get you everywhere mister...can think of a better use for that mouth of yours though..."

Tommy offered no resistance as Rob's large hand cupped his head and guided it to where he wanted... _needed_ it to be.

Caressing Rob’s balls, Tommy began to reverently kiss and lick his dick from base to hooded tip, taking his sweet time, giving some extra tender loving care to his favourite freckles. His free hand came up, wrapping around his shaft, lazily working the firm flesh as his tongue flickered out between his lips, sliding under skin to tease at sensitive crown. With ease born of familiarity, Tommy’s head bobbed back and forth, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked Rob just the way he liked, drawing him in deep.

Rob’s revelled in the lavish attentions of Tommy’s clever mouth, his head rolling back from the sheer pleasure. He soon felt that familiar tightening sensation starting to build, too soon, far too soon.

“Tom...Tom! You need to stop or I’m gonna cum in your mouth. Don’t think either of us want that tonight.”

Pulling off with a devilish smile and a wink, Tommy raised his ass off the bed for a moment and quickly shed his own jeans and jocks, legs flailing like a kid learning to swim in his efforts to kick them free of his body. Rob stepped out of his own and crouched down to give his lover a helping hand. As the confining fabric of the garment was pulled away at last Tommy scrambled back further onto the bed and rolled over onto his stomach, trapping his own stiff dick beneath him.

He felt the mattress dip momentarily as Rob knelt behind him before standing again to go grab the lube from his soap bag. When it dipped again for the second time, Tommy felt that familiar touch of Rob's hand around first one ankle then the other, shifting his legs up and out, spreading his ass wide.

Years together with a very healthy appetite for each other meant that prep wasn't perhaps as much of a necessity as it once was, but Rob loved to see his fingers disappearing inside that puckered ring, loved the noises he could draw from Tommy, loved that no one else got to do this, loved it all far too much to skip.

Tommy twitched as Rob drizzled the cold gel over his exposed hole.

"Gah! You could have warmed it first you git!"

“You were dry humping me in the hall. _Now_ you want me to take it slow? Is _this_ slow enough for you?”

Leisurely he dragged the first two fingers of his left hand along Tommy’s cleft, catching the trail of lube that was heading for his balls.

“Robbie...come on…”

He pushed back, earning himself a playful smack across the arse.

“Patience Thomas…”

His thumb circled around Tommy’s hole, doing some teasing of his own, pressing at his entrance before pushing gently past the ring of muscle and slipping inside briefly. Rob took back his thumb and replaced it with a finger, pressing deeper inside his lover’s hot channel. Tommy pushed back, welcoming the invasion.

Rob drew a sharp breath through his teeth as he added another finger and watched his boyfriend fuck himself on the slicked up digits. He crooked those fingers to sweep across the other man’s pleasure spot, satisfaction rolling over him when he heard the familiar blissed groans spilling from Tommy’s mouth.

His lover's voice was hoarse and his words fractured.

“Rob. Robbie...dick... need your dick. Fuck..fuck me now…”

Easing his fingers free, Rob poured some more lube into his palm and coated his rock hard cock. Wiping his hand on the sheet, he grasped his boyfriend by the hips, coaxing him up onto his knees. Tommy reached back and spread his cheeks for his man, Rob holding his breath as the head of his cock was swallowed up by Tommy’s hungry hole.

He breathed freely at last as his sheathed himself fully inside Tommy’s ass.

“Jesus Tom, you feel so good…”

Tommy moaned as Rob pulled back slowly, cock grazing his pleasure spot, moans turning to unfeigned cries when he slammed his hips forward, wasting no time in setting a fierce rhythm. Rob’s near feral sounding growls and grunted out words joined Tommy’s yells and the unsubtle protests of the bed frame, filling the air with a lusty symphony.

Draping himself over the other man, Rob’s mouth planted kisses and his teeth nipped anywhere he could, his hand reaching round to grasp Tommy’s cock, by now hard enough to cut glass and leaking precum.

Using the droplets he gathered to ease his way, Rob began to fist Tommy’s cock, the strokes of his hand echoing the action of his hips.

“Tom...fuck...love you...wanna make you cum...cum with me…”

“Close Robbie, so close.”

Tommy’s hand crept up to caress Rob’s face, his body twisting to seek out his lips, finding them at last in a passionate kiss.

They swallowed each other’s cries of climax as they came in unison, Tommy shooting ropes of cum across the bedcovers, Rob coating the his insides in white at the same moment, arms clasping his lover tight as they rode out the shuddering aftershocks.

“Fuuuuuuuuck Robbie….love you too…”

Slipping free of the haven of his ass, Rob held fast to Tommy with one arm as he pulled the soiled cover away from the bed, giving them both a perfunctory wipe before tossing it to the floor.

Settling under the sheets, drowsy Tommy tucked up under against his side, Rob drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face.

Today hadn’t been a bad start to his World Cup at all. Not at all.


End file.
